The Disney Hunger Games
by DisneyFightToTheDeath
Summary: Classic Disney characters become locked in the fight to the death known as the Hunger Games. Which disney character will win and be crowned the supreme victor of the land?


Narrator's POV- "Welcome, welcome, to the first annual Disney Hunger Games", said Fairy Godmother to the crowd of commons. "Sadly only one of your great leaders or representatives will emerge victorious as the supreme victor of the land." "Now it's time for you to meet the tributes."

Fairy Godmother's POV- After I said my introduction, I hurried off to check everyone's training scores and who people were bidding on. Meanwhile the computer animated voice announced the tributes riding in on Chariots. As I walked into the dining hall I saw a chart listing the tributes and their scores. First it showed the District, then the male tribute, his training score and the percentage of people who chose him to win, and then the female tribute, her training score and the amount of people who chose her to win. The results were:

•District 1 (Luxury)-

The Prince:

Score of 9

Chosen by 6.5% of people to win

Snow White:

Score of 8

Chosen by 4.7% of people to win

•District 2 (Masonry) -

Shang:

Score of 10

Chosen by 7.7% of people to win

Mulan:

Score of 10

Chosen by 8.0% of people to win

•District 3 (Technology)-

Quasimodo:

Score of 5

Chosen by 0.3% of people to win

Esmeralda :

Score of 9

Chosen by 4.7% of people to win

•District 4 (Fishing)-

Eric:

Score of 9

6.8% of people chose him to win

Ariel:

Score of 9

7.1% of people chose her to win

•District 5 (Power)-

Hercules:

Score of 10

7.3% of people chose him to win

Megara:

Score of 5

2.4% of people chose her to win

•District 6 (Transportation)-

Aladdin:

Score of 8

4.1% of people chose him to win

Jasmine:

Score of 4

1.0% of people chose her to win

•District 7 (Lumber)-

Tarzan:

Score of 9

6.9% of people chose him to win

Jane:

Score of 6

0.2% of people chose her to win

•District 8 (Texile)-

Charming:

Score of 8

4.1% of people chose him to win

Cinderella:

Score of 5

1.4% of people chose her to win

•District 9 (Grain)-

John Smith-

Score of 7

3.1% of people chose him to win

Pocahontas-

Score of 8

5.9% of people chose her to win

•District 10 (Livestock)

Beast-

Score of 11

8.4% of people chose him to win

Belle-

Score of 3

1.3% of people chose her to win

•District 11 (Agriculture)-

Naveen

Score of 6

2.4% of people chose him to win

Tiana

Score of 5

2.2% of people chose her to win

•District 12 (Mining)-

Flinn

Score of 7

3.2% of people chose him to win

Rapunzel

Score of 2

0.3% of people chose her to win

The results were somewhat predictable. I think this is going to be a great hunger games!

Narrator's POV-

The fairy godmother walked back onto the stage and announced, "The games will begin momentary..."

Ariel's POV- I am being lead down a dark hallway. I believe they are leading to my death as a matter of fact. It's only a matter of time now.

Here I am, Princess Ariel, locked in a fight to the death. I am rising into the arena. I have made an alliance with the other Careers. Hopefully they will come through.

Tiana's POV- As I rose into the arena I examined my surroundings with the short amount of time I had. We were on a large plateau which gave us a good view of the land below. The bottom of the plateau was surrounded by a clear water river. To the north was a forest of thick trees taking up about 1/3 of the arena. To the southwest was desert, directly south was a valley, and a swamp covered the southeast area. The timer was almost up. I focused my mind. I have to survive. I have to.

Megara's POV- As the clock slowly ticked down and I began to panic. I have to find Hercules I thought... 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... GO!

Cinderella's POV- When the timer was over all hell broke lose. I quickly ran to hide behind a nearby tree. I observed what was going on around the cornacopia. The hunchback, his name is Quasimodo or something, quickly ran towards the cornacopia. Esmeralda desperately tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't. He charged towards the cornacopia and The Prince quickly slit his throat. In a state of shock Esmeralda jabbed The Prince with a nearby knife ending his life. His beloved Snow White screeched with terror as she slashed at Esmeralda with a knife of her own. Esmeralda quickly avoided the blow and struck Snow White in the chest. She soon passed. Esmeralda hastily dashed away managing to grab a pack of knives, a large sword, and a backpack. The other Careers were busy with problems of their own. Eric and Ariel were chasing people around the cornacopia while Mulan and Shang were fending off the Beast. I couldn't see Belle though. I suspect she fleed the scene. I must go now. My current spot has become too dangerous.

Belle's POV- I am hiding in the valley south of the cornacopia. It is not the best spot due to the low elevation, but I think it is the least obvious. I am in distress after seeing Beast's life be ended so early on in the game. I must find a place to hide before I am spotted.

Rapunzel's POV- The game started very interestingly. I ran to the woods where Flinn, Jasmine, Aladdin, and I forged an alliance. Flinn and Aladdin share a rebellious and adventurous spirit while me and Jasmine share a curious and creative intellect. I hope Aladdin and Jasmine do not betray us.

Pocahontas' POV- I have hidden in a cave that is located in the forest. I have collected wood to make myself a bow and arrows. I wonder if there was one in the cornacopia made of stronger materials. Hopefully I can find it. But for now I will wait. I am concerned about John Smith. I hope he is okay. I wish I could talk to Grandmother Willow. I know she could help me.

Cinderella's POV- I am very troubled. Charming has left me to team up with Mulan, Shang, Ariel, and Eric. I hope he is only trying to protect me. I have hidden at the base of the plateau. I will change spots everyday to ensure my hiding place won't be discovered. I feel alone.

Esmeralda's POV- I am interested to see how many of us remain. Midnight is approaching and the killed contestants will be shown. I know that Quasimodo, The Prince, Snow White, and the Beast have all passed. I wonder who else.

Pocahontas' POV- The names have appeared; The Prince, Snow White, Quasimodo, Jane, the Beast, and Naveen. I am relieved John Smith is still alive. Eighteen of us remain. I must stay strong.

Tiana's POV- I am heart broken when I learn of Naveen's death. I have to win this for him.


End file.
